1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dust collectors and more particularly pertains to a new dust collection conversion device for facilitating removal of dust from the area of work piece when a user is working on the work piece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dust collectors is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,474 describes a device for removing dust from the area of a radial arm saw. Another type of dust collector is U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,362 having an apparatus for collecting sawdust produced by a circular saw.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that permit mobility when the work piece is moved from one tool to another.